This invention relates generally to the multiplexing of wideband information for recording of the information on a recording medium and the subsequent reproduction and demultiplexing of the recorded information. More particularly, this invention relates to the multiplexing of wideband information such as video and digital information signals, for improved information packing density recording on a disc, and the subsequent reproduction of the information carried by the disc.
Information processing systems for recording, storage, and subsequent reproduction of wideband information carried by a grooved recording medium, such as video bandwidth information stored on a video disc, are known in the art. Present systems however, often employ grooves for mechanical tracking purposes and record information in a track within the groove. The information packing density in such systems is often limited by the groove-to-groove spacing which is determined by mechanical constraints and not by the fundamental properties of the system. This is the result of placing only one information track in a groove.
Thus there is a need for a high information transfer rate system and method which provides improved information packing density and concomitant high information transfer rates in a disc system.